Kayne Vs Guts
Kayne is one of my fanmade characters frome the Godlands, and he has a page here. Introduction Guts is exploring the Godlands, avoiding the incredibly powerful beings that would kill him with no more thought than a human killing an insect. He was looking for protection, having suddenly arrived in the Godlands via wormhole. He searched out the one known only as Kayne. He figured that the warrior with a much lower power than the others on this world would be more understanding of his plight then the others, and he had been directed there by a number of Minis who said that he could provide protection, but only if he entered Kayne's home by the ''left ''door, and entered without warnning or announcement. He was now preparing to do so. He was unaware that this was part of a sick joke, created by the Minis who hated stronger beings. As he couldn't read the language of the Godlands, he didn't read the sign on the side of the door. It said "Enter here to die at the hands of Kayne." You see, Kayne constantly had would-be godkillers arriving at his home, wishing to kill him and prove theirselves more powerful than the legendary warrior. He had installed the second intrance to make it easier for them. The second that he entered the door, Kayne launched himself at him, his mighty sword Brekeran at the ready. Guts quickly readied Dragonslayer, his own sword, and blocked the blow. "Damn it! Your're just the same as all of the rest of the people on this world. So I guess that I'll have to kill you too. YAAH!!!!" FIGHT Kayne and Guts engaged in a swordfight for a few moments, both trying to strike with enough force to break the other's blade. When they both decided that this tactic wouldn't work, they both tried different strategies. Kayne leapt backwards, running up his wall, and then across the ceiling, all the time dodging and blocking arrows from Guts's wrist crossbow. Kayne dropped down from the ceiling, swinging a massive strike with Brekeran, attempting to break Gut's gaurd, but Gut's enormous pain tolerance and strength stopped the Ubermensch's blow. Kayne was suprised. "Impressive. That strike kills demigods. And yet you were able to survive it with little difficulty. You are more worthy then most of those who come here. But you are ''not ''the greatest. Which is unfortunate for you." As Kayne said this, Guts was unleashing his best attack, but Kayne spoke softly and calmly, unnerving Guts, who was used to fighting very emotional foes. Guts stepped foreward and hooked Dragonslayer behind Kayne's legs, while he held off Brekeran with his mechanichal hand. He pulled rapidly back, throwing Kayne through the wall and out into the feilds. "Well I've seen much stronger foes as well Kayne. So get out of my way!" Kayne replied to this by extending Brekeran with an energy blade that caught Guts off gaurd, but he was relived to find that it could be blocked as well as the sword itself. However, at that length, the tip of the blade was moving faster than even he could keep track of, so he ran twoard Kayne to close the distance. He fired off a strateigic arrow to cause Kayne to dodge into the positon he wanted him in, just as he dodged a sweeping strike from the extended Brekeran. As he swung the strike that he had planned out so carefully, he was shocked to find that he was running ''into ''his foe's Great Sword. Guts was impaled by Brekeran just as his strike landed on the side of his foe, seriously wounding him. It appeared that Kayne had also used his sword slash to strategically redirect Guts into his blade. Guts decided that he would have to end this fight suddenly and efficiently. He prepared the cannon on his arm, and fired off a blast directly at Kayne's skull. Kayne, seeing the danger just in time, dodged, but couldn't get his shoulder out of the way, and his right arm was blasted clean off. He immediately saw the massive threat posed by Guts's mechanichal arm, pulled his sword out of the beserker's chest, and in a single motion, swung his sword around as if his left arm was on a hinge, and lopped off Guts's arm. Guts, injured and worried, decided to play his trump card. He activated his Beserker Armor, and threw himself at Kayne. They battled visciously, both missing an arm, before Kayne finally gained the atvantage and sliced off a peice of the Berserker Armor, along with Guts's ear. Guts, desperate, went against his usual morals and personality and feigned retreat. Kayne chased after, and was preparing to remove Guts's head, when Guts suddenly stopped and stapped himself ''through the hole in his chest! ''He impaled Kayne, and then twisted the blade in his own chest as well as Kayne's, exabberating both of their injuries, before he turned around and slashed downward at Kayne's skull, but Kayne caught Dragonslayer on the end of Brekeran, before he extended Brekeran, launching Dragonslayer into the air, disarming Guts. KO! He prepared to finish the helpless beserker, before he decided to ask a question. "What class are you, anyway? You were weaker than me, and yet you put up a good fight." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" "You aren't from around here, are you. A being who dosen't know his class is ''not ''a common sight. Why did you challenge me?" "I never challenged you! I came to your home to ask for ''help ''not an attack!" "Then why did you enter through the battle entrance then?" "I was just following directions" "It appears that someone was planning your death. Well, it is not every day that someone asks me for help. I would be glad to assist you." "Thank gods. But sorry about the arm." "Don't worry. In a few months, it will grow back." Guts looks at his stump, now lacking his mechanichal arm. "If only." Category:Superior Vs Category:OC fights Category:Fanmade Vs Category:Manga Vs Category:Anime Vs Category:TV Vs Category:Swordsmen Category:Fanmade Vs Anime Category:Fanmade Vs Manga